Tale of Ordinary Days
by Huppe18
Summary: Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if the certain head prefect isn't in the picture. 18OC. Ch 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if the certain head prefect isn't in the picture.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the associated character.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

Matsui Kana woke up.

Remembering her sudden drop out made her uneasy all times. She didn't get much sleep, especially when she saw her mother cried almost every night, asking what she had done to make the school dropped her out.

Getting up lazily, she stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom and proceeded to draw water for her bath. She turned the hot and cold faucets to her liking and allowed the mixtures to run into the tub. While waiting for the water, she brushed her teeth and went out to get her towel and clothes. After a few minutes of bath, she dried herself and slipped into her new uniform.

"Good morning, Kana-chan!" Her mother shouted, "I'm preparing your breakfast."

While waiting for the food, Kana poured a glass of milk for them both. After her mother had cooked their breakfast, she put it on the table. They ate together

"This is so good!" Kana exclaimed.

She finished off her last bite of breakfast and stood up. She went back to her room to take her bag. Taking a last glance at the mirror, she pulled down her skirt since it was too short to her liking and fixed her appearance.

Bidding a goodbye to her mother, she went off to school.

"I'm off to school!"

She just hoped her new school wasn't so bad.

.***.

_And so hard to find._

"I'm lost . . . "

She was sure her mother told her to follow the path all the way and turn right at the fourth intersection and then . . . wait, or was it the third intersection? Feeling she had been lost for a long time, she picked up her phone from her pocket and looked at the current time.

_7:49_

Eleven minutes to eight o'clock. She was going to be late if she didn't find any sign of her school, not to mention she was in the middle of nowhere. She sighed as she returned to the main path. Maybe she just had to follow her intuition or let the fate decide.

" – that baseball idiot, I can teach you instead, Juudaime!"

"Maa, let's just study together!"

"I think Yamamoto is right, Gokudera-kun."

Until she found a brown-haired teen with two of his friends passed in front of her, wearing the same uniform as her. Without thinking twice, Kana approached them and wasted no time to ask about the school's whereabouts.

"You must be the new student." he stated and pointed her finger to the direction in front of her, "Our school is just a few steps ahead."

Kana silently blamed her stupidity and praised her luck in the same time. If it had not because of the teen in front of her, she wouldn't have found the school that was actually very close to where she stood right now. Kana looked at him.

"Do you want to walk with us?" he offered, "what's your name again?"

"It's Matsui Kana. Thank you, um . . ."

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He then pointed at his friends, "Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi."

"It's nice to meet you, Matsui-san." Yamamoto said.

"Kana will do just fine." She replied

"Don't be a trouble for Juudaime."

Kana ignored the urge to punch the certain teen. It's just her first day at her school after all. The thought of being dropped out twice in the same month made her shuddered. She just nodded and rolled her eyes. _Oh well . . ._

While walking towards the school, Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to hold a conversation with her and found the girl was nice to talk with. She appreciated everything they told her.

What they didn't know –

"Say, why did you move?" Yamamoto asked, "It would be hard to keep up in the middle of the semester."

– was the reason why she moved.

_"Um . . . I beat up people?"_

"I just . . . don't really like my old school." She replied sadly.

"Oh." was his reply, didn't want to ask further. Tsuna looked at her. Curiosity beamed in his eyes. Half of him wanted to ask if it was true or not, but half of him told him not to ask any further. There had to be a reason that people had to lie, and Tsuna didn't want to force any unwanted answer from them.

Kana arrived at the school gate and ran off, "I have to get my schedule, thank you." She waved her hand and went inside.

.***.

"Good morning." A young woman stepped in to the class.

She closed the door and walked to the teacher's desk. She clapped her hands, silencing the other occupants in the room, "We have a new student today."

Hearing his teacher mentioned a new student, Tsuna glanced at his friend, asking whether it was the same girl they had met or not. Yamamoto looked back at him and smiled, asking the same question, and Gokudera . . . Gokudera couldn't careless.

_There are no new students except her anyway, _Tsuna thought.

"Kana-san, please come in." The class went silent for a moment as the door slid open once again.

Kana felt many eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. She looked at the whole class and noticed the brown-haired teen and his friends she met earlier – Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. She could hear others mutterings about her. Wanting to make the best first impression, Kana just bowed her head slightly and went inside the class towards her teacher. Kana put her best smile.

A part of her was glad since she didn't show any of her bad side, which meant she was a step closer to become a normal teenage girl.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

She nodded, "My name is Matsui Kana. It's nice to meet you all."

"Alright, you can sit next to Sasagawa Kyoko. Please raise your hand."

A bright orange-haired girl raised her hand. Kana went to sit beside her.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." The girl offered a hand.

"Matsui Kana." She replied and accepted her hand.

.***.

Kana was sure the gods were on her side today. She got Kyoko to introduce everything and everyone in the school. Kyoko was so nice to her. Her plan to be a normal-teenager girl was a step closer. Maybe, she was already one!

"As long as you pay attention to the class, I'm sure your grades will be fine." Kyoko advised, "Is there somewhere you haven't been to?"

Kana thought for a moment. There were many places she hadn't seen, but she thought it would be better if she went around by herself. Ah well, she wouldn't lost anyway, "Thanks Kyoko-san, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be going." Kyoko waved her hand, "See you later."

What Kyoko failed to mention was the roof, the place where Hibari Kyoya and his lovely bird resided.

And it seemed Kana was heading the said place.

Maybe, the gods weren't on her side today.

When she was halfway, standing in front of the door and holding the door knob, she heard a chirp,

_"Hibari! Hibari!"_

"Hibari?" she murmured.

.***.

_Flashback_

_Kana was walking home from his school. She was quite in hurry to tell her mother she got an A in her test._

_When she heard sounds of laughing and a whimpering dog that seemed to be in pain, she went towards the voices. She found three boys who were abusing a poor puppy._

_"Stop that!" She yelled._

_The boys dropped the puppy and everything they used on it. The puppy immediately ran towards her, away from the three. Kana picked up the puppy._

_"Oh, look! There's a little girl. Do you want some candy?" They mocked at her._

_Then, Kana was surrounded by three boys who were bigger than her. It wasn't that she scared. Hell, she couldn't care less if she had to beat them up right there. Being an animal lover, she just didn't want the puppy in her hand to injure more._

_"Oh, we're so scared. Please don't use that look on us." Boy number one, who seemed to be their boss, said, "I think the thing in your arms belongs to us. Can you give that little shit back to us?"_

_"What the fuck did you just say?" She snapped at him, clenching her fist._

_"Wow, I don't think that word suits a beautiful girl like y – " without waiting him to finish, Kana landed a punch square on his face, knocking him out cold in place. Kana didn't expect one single punch could knock him out like that. The boy was just too weak._

_"B-boss! Y-you! How dare you!" The second boy said. He swung his punch and aimed for her face, which she dodged quite easily. The last one did the same. Kana couldn't fight back with the puppy in her arms. If she put down the puppy, she wasn't sure they would leave it alone._

_Then,_ he _appeared._

"_One against three is a little unfair, isn't it?" Another boy with jet-black hair who looked older than her walked towards them. Kana could feel an enormous aura but it wasn't directed at her, but the three in front of her._

_"Why you – "_

_"I'll bite you to death."_

_With the boy on her side and her strength combined, the fight lasted pretty well._

_"I want to fight you," He then glanced at the puppy in her arms, "Next time we meet."_

_"Thank you, um . . . "_

_"Hibari Kyoya."_

_.***._

It couldn't be the same person, right?

_Pfft_, of course not!

And she proceeded to turn the knob.

And found out how _right_ she was.

". . . Herbivore,"

The gods were never on her side after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**I appreciate any kind of review, a plain good/bad review is more than enough**

**See yaa :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if a certain head prefect isn't in the picture.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the associated character.**

**Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows! (^^)b**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DON CHIAVARONE

_". . . Herbivore,"_

_The gods were never on her side after all._

.***.

Kana was certain the teen in front of her was the man whom she had promised to fight a few years ago (technically, she didn't promise anything). His appearance was still the same as she could remember.

But still, if this Hibari still wanted a fight - no, if he still remembered her, well - _fuck you, Hibari Kyoya_. Good thing she didn't tell him her name . . . at least, she didn't _remember _giving him her name. There's no way she would go back to being a bloody delinquent and getting kicked out from school again. And no one, _no one_, including Hibari Kyoya was going to get in her way.

Kana didn't speak as steel-gray eyes watched her intently.

"Uh, sorry. I'm just gonna go back and – "

"Herbivore." He interrupted

"Y-Yes?" Kana never felt this anxious before. She could feel her own heart beating and prayed to everything that Hibari wouldn't recognize her in any way. Used to feeling confident in her fighting skill, Kana never thought she was afraid of someone knowing about her identity.

"Have you ever saved a dog? I have a feeling I've seen you somewhere."

She blinked, "Huh? I ha – "

_"I want to fight you," He then glanced at the puppy_ _in her arms, "Next time we meet."_

Oh, she almost forgot. She saved a puppy back then.

"N-no, I haven't." She shook her head.

Hibari stared at the girl in front of him for a moment and chuckled,

"Of course." Then he went past her and left.

_That's it?_

As Hibari walked downstairs, sounds of footsteps on the stairs echoed. After a while, it stopped, making her sigh in relief. It was quiet, only sound of soft breeze could be heard, but then replaced by signature shriek of Sawada Tsunayoshi, "H-Hibari-san!"

A few minutes later, sounds of footsteps were heard once again, and the door was opened and revealed Tsuna and his friends, panting, asking her if she was okay, not crying, wounded, bruised, or something that involved with being beaten by Hibari. Hearing what they said, Kana was thankful she met Hibari when he was in a good mood. Who knew what would happen if he was not?

"Yes, yes, I understand he is part of Discipline Committee, but he doesn't need to beat us for every mistake we make." Gokudera stated.

"Hibari-san is a demon." Tsuna added.

"I agree." Yamamoto (cheerfully) nodded.

Hibari was strong. She knew it for years since that incident. Hibari must had improved through all these years, but Kana was sure she had too. From what Tsuna and his friends said, Hibari was indeed a person to be feared. Worst possible scenario, at least she could defend herself if he found out about her somehow.

– _Which won't happen, _she thought. She didn't plan on fighting anymore and she was quite certain her appearance was different from a few years ago; her hair was _slightly_ longer . . . at least there was a different, maybe four or five centimeters longer. She had also grown a little taller, tried to be more ladylike and abandon fighting. Short story, Kana was different from back then.

After that, Tsuna just lectured her.

"Don't be late to school."

"Don't run in the hall."

"Don't come to the roof before school is over."

"If not necessary, don't make an eye contact."

"Don't fight near the school."

"Don't speak loudly, especially screaming or shouting."

"Don't insult him."

"Leave if you have nothing to do at school."

And the list kept going on and on.

Just as Kana wanted to stop him, Tsuna raised a hand told her about the final warning, "And the MOST important thing is," Tsuna added an emphasis on the word 'most', indicating it was a very important thing that no one should ever do to the said prefect, "Don't ever, _ever,_ crowd in front of him."

"Er – "

"If you follow my warnings, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But – "

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Tsuna said, "I'll see you later."

And they left.

_But you do all those things._

.***.

When the school was over, Tsuna offered her to walk with him, remembering her being lost in the morning. Kana was sure she wouldn't get lost twice, so she chose to walk by herself. The path from school to her home wasn't so hard when she remembered the correct way.

After a few minutes, she arrived.

"I'm home!" She opened the door.

"Welcome home, Kana-chan." Her mother said, "How's school today?"

Kana sat down with her mother and told everything that happened at her school; the subjects were fun, although not all of them. She met new people in her school who were nice to her, also _someone_ who she had met a few years ago.

"Hibari Kyoya, isn't it? The one who helped you save a dog from the river." Of course, Kana never told her mother about fighting someone until the day she had been dropped out from school. She just told her they saved a dog from drowning.

"Yeah, it was quite shocking." She replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kana's mother stood up and went to pick up a paper, "Please go to the market and buy these."

"Let me put my bag first." Kana took the paper and nodded. She went to her room and put her bag, then received the money from her mother. Still in her school uniform, Kana wore her sandals and went outside.

A few minutes of walking, she arrived at the place. She was lucky that the market wasn't as crowded as usual. It wouldn't be fun bumping into people in a crowded place. When she was looking for every item on her shopping list, she saw someone running hurriedly with a purse in his hand a few meters from her. Kana ignored him, until she heard a scream from faraway,

"Help, that guy stole my purse!" It was a sound of a woman.

"Stop him!" Another voice was heard. It belonged to a man this time.

Kana turned around immediately, looking for the man who had stolen the purse. She saw the thug running while cautiously looking back, Kana wasted no time and caught his hand to take the purse from the thug, making him pull out a knife, which made her let go her hand that was holding the purse. She immediately gripped the armed hand.

"Drop your knife." She ordered.

He didn't seem to heed her warning and kept on trying to move his hand to draw blood from any part of her body. Didn't get the respond she wanted, she hardened the grip slowly, but surely it was going to bruise if he didn't let go.

"Gah!" Of course, the thug dropped his knife, but she hasn't let him go.

"Now, would you be so kind to give me the purse?" She smiled, "Or do I have to twist your arm and – "

"F-fine take this, I-I don't need it anyway!" After taking the purse, Kana released her grip on the thug's hand and let him run away from her. She was sure it left a bruise on his hand since she gripped it hard. She picked up the knife and threw it away.

After that, a man with blonde hair and a young woman behind him approached her.

"Thank you so much for getting my purse back." The woman said.

"Is this yours?" Kana gave it to her.

"Yes, thank you." The woman nodded and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, ma'am. I'm happy that you get your purse back." She replied. The woman thanked her again and insisted to do something for her, which she refused politely. She never expected something in return anyway. Kana just told her to be more careful next time. The woman also thanked the man who came with her and left them.

Kana then turned to leave, but stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, thanks for getting her purse back. If it hadn't been for you, we might have never get it back."

"Yeah, I'm glad."

She noted that the male voice belong to this guy.

"I'm Dino." He stretched out his hand courteously, which she replied with the same kindness.

"Kana."

"So Kana, which Familyare you from?" he asked.

"Family?"

"N-never mind." The man blinked, looking as though he had said something wrong, "From how you caught the robber, I'm guessing that you have some fighting experience, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I've been trying to stop from now." She said, "My school dropped me out."

"Ouch," Dino looked at her sympathetically, "Namimori-Chuu?"

"Yes, that's my current school, how'd you know?"

"My little brother wears the same uniform."

"Little brother?" Kana asked, "Who?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh! You're Tsuna's brother!" She said cheerfully.

"You know him!" Dino grinned.

That was Kana's first meeting with the don of the Chiavarone Famiglia, and of course, it wouldn't be the last.

_.***._

The next day.

"I miss Kana." A guy said to his friends.

"Yeah, I miss kicking ass with her too." The other replied.

"Let's visit and buy her something. Any idea?"

"Headband."

"Necklace."

"How about a penknife?"

"That's – "

Then their teacher shouted, "For once, get your feet off the table, stop talking, and pay attention to the class!"

"Penknife it is."

.***.

Kana hated history.

She was almost asleep, until her phone vibrated in her pocket. Kana decided to ignore it and check it later. It was school hour and her phone call wasn't going to be an important one. Might have beena prank call or something.

However, it didn't stop and kept on vibrating until finally she couldn't take it anymore. Was it so important that the caller kept calling her in this hour? She raised a hand and spoke,

"Sir, may I go to the bathroom?"

After a nod from her teacher, Kana stood up and went outside. She could feel her phone still vibrating in her pocket as she entered the toilet. She picked up her phone and saw the caller's name.

It was her friend from her old school.

"Hello?"

_". . . Kana! How are you?"_

"I'm fine, but what are you doing calling me in a time like this?"

_". . . Go out, Kana. We've come to visit ya!" _and the others added, _"We brought present too!"_

"WHAT?!" Kana ran to the nearest window and looked out. Her friends were standing in front of the school gate, one of them was holding a phone, "You're all skipping class!"

_". . . Huh? I thought we used to do that."_

"Who else are there?"

_". . . It's only four of us."_

_Those idiots! _It wasn't that Kana didn't like the idea of skipping class, but if people saw her skipping class and being with them, she was going to get into trouble. However if she didn't get down there, they would just jump the gate and look for her. If she could just run down there, told them to go back to their school, and get back to the class quickly, people wouldn't notice her absence.

"J-just wait there, okay?"

_". . . kay!"_

She exited the bathroom and ran as fast as she could. Of all possible times, why now? They could have visited her after school or anytime other than now. _They even know my home address! Why bother going to my school now? _Kana put her phone to her ear and spoke,

"Are you there? I'm on my way to – "

Until she was interrupted by a voice behind her,

"Where are you going, herbivore?"

* * *

**Heheheheheh *grin***

**Thanks for reading**

**I appreciate any kind of review, a plain good/bad review is more than enough**

**See yaa :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if a certain head prefect isn't in the picture.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the associated character.**

**Hello all! Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate them :D**

**I'm sorry for the long update, but here's the next one!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : MEETING THE BABY

_She exited the bathroom and ran as fast as she could. Of all possible times, why now? They could visit her after school or anytime other than now. They even know my home address! Why bother going to my school now? Kana put her phone to her ear and spoke,_

_"Are you there? I'm on my way to –"_

_Until she was interrupted by a voice behind her,_

_"Where are you going, herbivore?"_

.***.

The girl felt her breath catch in her throat and possessed only one thought.

_I'm fucked._

Even without turning her back, she could picture his eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer. She clenched her hand onto her phone, biting her lower lip and trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. After finding her self-confidence, she turned around and found herself locking eyes with the raven. His hand had already gripped his weapons.

"I . . ." Kana tried to find a reasonable excuse for her absence, but found nothing as Hibari walked closer to her, one hand with a tonfa in front of his chest. He was more than ready to beat an answer out of her anytime. And Kana could not . . . – would not in her case, do anything but stepped backwards away from the prefect. She chose having herself beaten up than to fight back at the moment. I'm not going back to that kind of life.

The staring contest was interrupted by a voice, making the two brought their attention to the newest distraction.

". . . Oi, you there?"

Now, her friends just had to worsen her already deep shit situation.

"Phone calls are prohibited during school hour." Then Kana felt a thick metal hit her hand, hard, making her drop her phone, holding her hand in pain. She looked up and immediately paled when she realized the prefect was picking her phone with his foot, kicking it up to his hand.

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" Not wasting a bit of time, Kana grabbed his arm, making him fail to catch the phone.

His eyes widened by 0.01 millimeter, a little shocked by her sudden act, "Oh? Have you ever heard of school regulation?"

_Fuck._

"Uh . . . I mean–"

Unknown to them both, an infant with a binocular in his hand were watching.

.***.

Kana was walking around until Tsuna called her. He seemed in a big hurry, "So . . . Reborn, my home tutor, wants to have a party at four for no reason. He said to invite you too, Kana–hey, what happened to your face?" Tsuna asked, pointing the painful looking bruise on the side of her face.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout this, Tsuna." She replied, tapping her cheek, "How about Kyoko and Chrome? Being the only girl won't be so fun."

"Of course, she'll come."

"Then, I've got nothing to worry."

When she was about to turn around and walk away, Tsuna stopped her, "Wait."

_A few minutes earlier._

_Tsuna was walking back to his class peacefully. There was no Hibari to beat the crap out of him, no Gokudera to blow up things, no Reborn- His peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of gunshot and shattered glasses of a broken window. He swore if he move by one centimeter, he'd be a deadman now._

_"Can you enter the school like everyone else?"_

_Reborn ignored him, "So, who's the new girl in your class, dame-Tsuna?"_

_"Matsui Kana. She's been here from a few days ago. It's rare for you to observe someone who is not associated with the mafia."_

_" Is she related to Hibari?"_

_"Hibari-san? I don't think so."_

_"Do you know Hibari took her phone?"_

_"Uh, no."_

_"Does she fulfill the requirements of being a mafia?"_

_"No, she doesn't, and stop dragging people into the mafia!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Do you know Hibari beat her up?"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Party at four, tell everyone to come."_

_"Are we celebrating something?"_

_"Also tell her to come."_

_"I knew it! You want her to join the mafia."_

_Then a gun was immediately pointed between his eyes, "Just tell her to come."_

_"Y-Yes, sir!"_

_And Tsuna ran._

"Did Hibari-san hit you or something?" Tsuna asked.

Kana blinked. She was sure there was nobody there except the said man, "How do you know that? I thought you were in class."

"Reborn told me." He replied, "Anyway how did that happen?"

"Nah, he was just being a nice gentleman." She said in a sarcastic tone and shrugged. Deep in her head, she thanked every god that her friends had already gone before anyone had noticed. "Who is this Reborn you are talking about?"

Tsuna sighed, "Ask him yourself when you meet him . . ."

"Okay?" She said, "See you at four."

.***.

Hibari was doing his paperwork in the reception room as usual. He decided to make an early start so he could finish as soon as possible, then walk around the school or maybe go sleeping on the roof.

Until he glanced at the purple cell phone he had confiscated earlier on his desk and held it in his hand. Although he respected someone's property (which he admitted himself), he was pretty curious, remembering that herbivore had tried to defend her cell phone, even though she failed when he threatened her.

A little peek wouldn't hurt.

And he pressed a button.

_'Enter password:'_

Hibari kept silent for a while, thinking of numbers that might be correct. _1 2 3 4?_ He inserted the numbers and smirked. People were too easy to read sometimes. When he was about to open the 'Messages', he felt a familiar presence and was forced to drop the cell phone in his hands, looking at the infant who stepped in the room.

Reborn, who noticed the prefect was doing something other than his paperwork, which was rare, just quietly observed him.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." He started.

"Akambo."

"Tsuna's house, four o'clock." And he left. Hibari sighed deeply. He really didn't want to deal with Sawada Tsunayoshi and those herbivores today, even though the infant had asked him to. Maybe he could just ask Kusakabe to attend-

A sound from the phone caught his attention.

_Low battery._

And it died.

Hibari cursed inwardly.

So much for 'respecting people's privacy'.

.***.

"Kana, it's almost dinner. How long are you going to sleep?" The voice of her mother woke her up, "Wait, you said you were going to your friend's house at four."

And that last statement made Kana fully gain her consciousness and pry her eyes open. She woke up and realized that she had slept for god knows how long, and then glanced at the clock in panic. _Five-fucking-pm_. She was late an hour. What kind of excuse should she say to the brunette?

"You might want to call your friend that you're going to be late."

"That's a great idea, mom-"

"What's wrong?"

Her phone was – _Damn it!_

"Nothing, nothing, thanks for waking me up!" She stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

After changing into more appropriate clothing, Kana bid a goodbye to her mother and ran as fast as possible. She just hoped she wouldn't get lost on her way for it would add another one hour late. Never in her life was she late for more than one hour-

"I left the address at home!" and she turned back.

.***.

"Dame-Tsuna, you did invite her, didn't you?" Reborn asked in a threatening tone.

"I did!" Tsuna replied while waving his hand on defense.

This time, Kyoko spoke, "I tried to call her twice."

Tsuna kept quiet, knowing the prefect who was responsible of the girl's phone at the corner of the room had been listening to everything they were saying.

"Maybe we should look for her." Dino said, "Anyway, Reborn, I was wondering why you insist on having this girl here? It's not like she is in mafia or something-"

Dino was interrupted when the door was slammed open, revealing the girl with long hair, panting, trying to regain her breathing. She was facing the brunette and kept apologizing for her late arrival.

"True, she is not." Reborn replied, "I just want to know something."

Dino immediately stood up upon seeing the girl and asked, making her lift her head up, looking at him, "Kana?"

"Yes, something like that too." Reborn added.

"Huh?" Kana slightly widened her eyes for a few second, then she laughed, "Oh, Dino."

"You remembered." Dino replied happily.

"Anyway, are those guys in black your servant or something?" She asked.

"Something like that." He laughed.

Kana then looked around the room. Every eye was looking at her and gave her a questioning look, obviously asking about her connection with Dino. After all, it's not everyday they see a grown-up mafia talking and laughing with an ordinary high school girl so casually.

"K-Kana, are you somehow related to . . . the you-know-what? Tsuna asked.

"What?"

"No, Tsuna. There was a robbery at the market. I met Kana there." Dino replied enthusiastically, "You know what? She fought the robber, took his knife off by twisting his hand and -"

Dino was forced to stop talking when a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him outside. Kana wasn't too happy with the idea of everyone knowing about that incident, especially that one guy at the corner. Once they were outside the room, Kana closed the door. _Damn, that was too close._

"Hey, what gives?"

"Sorry, do you remember when I said I've been trying to stop fighting?" Kana asked, "Don't want anyone to know, Dino."

Dino looked at the girl in guilt and gave a smile, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise."

She laughed, "No, take me to McDonalds, then I'll forgive you."

"Let's go inside."

When they opened the door, once again, they were greeted with silence and questioning looks from everyone. Nobody talked or ask anything, until Dino spoke, "What's with the looks? We were just talking."

"Well, you heard him, Tsuna." Reborn said, "Then let's start."

.***.

It was already late. Almost everyone had gone to their home.

"Romario, let's go back."

"Dino."

"Yes, Reborn?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, do you mean Kana? Sorry, I already promised her that–"

"Dino."

"–I absolutely won't tell anyone about this because I already swore to keep my mouth shut and I'm a good secret keeper too! So, if you want to tell something to me, I will gladly keep your secret because I won't tell anybody. And when I said anybody, it means–"

"_Dino_."

"Huh–what?"

"I don't care." Like Tsuna, the same gun was pointed against his forehead, "Tell. Me. Right. Now."

"Uh . . . No?"

"Five."

"Hey!"

"Three."

"You skipped four!"

"Two."

"Y-Yes, I'll tell! Stop pointing Leon at me!"

Dino was forced to tell even though he was crying all the way, begging to stop. But Reborn didn't care and ended up pointing Leon at his ex-student and forced him to continue until he finished.

Poor him.

"Don't worry, Dino. I will make sure she doesn't know about this." Reborn jumped onto Dino's shoulder and tapped his head in a loving manner. "After all, I am your teacher, and teachers are supposed to love their students. Just like I love you, Dino."

Dino had never been so scared in his life.

Reborn went inside the house, "A little research may be nice."

.***.

A few days later, when Kana came home from school, she was greeted by an unbelievable sight. How the hell does this guy know her home address?

"Reborn?"

The said man only waved his hand and greeted back, "Ciaossu, Kana."

"Welcome home, Kana. I was just telling him the time when you saved a dog." Her mother faced Reborn once again, "As I was saying, she doesn't believe the fact that she met the same boy at her new school."

"Your daughter is very nice, ma'am." True, Reborn was talking to her mother, but his eyes were directed at the girl beside her mother, "Too bad she was dropped out from her school for _those_ kinds of reasons."

"Mom-"

"I don't really worry anymore, though. I can see she has changed from then, isn't that right, Kana?"

Her mom looked so happy talking to Reborn. She couldn't say anything to make her smile gone from her face. Kana smiled, even though she knew her eyes were full of horror, "Yes, of course."

Fortunately, her mother failed to see it.

And unfortunately, Reborn saw it.

"I should get going, thank you for your time."

"No, thank you for listening to my story." She replied, "Please take him to the door, Kana. I have to cook for dinner." Then, she went inside.

Kana looked at the infant while walking outside and started to ask several of questions, "Okay, explain, how do you know my address? What are you doing in my house? What did you say to my mom? And the most important, what did she say to you-'"

"Hibari, eh?"

A single name was more than enough to leave her in shock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**I appreciate any kind of review, a plain good/bad review is more than enough**

**See yaa :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : ****Matsui Kana, an ex-delinquent, is expelled from her school and aims to change at her new school. Everything goes very well, if the certain head prefect isn't in the picture. 18OC.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters.**

**I apologize, I realize it has been a long time since I write this story. I haven't accessed FFnet too. It's been more than a year, yes, I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews, I really really appreciate it! ****:D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : ORSO FAMILY?

"Yes, that was the first time I met him. I've liked animals since ever, especially dogs and – why am I telling you this?" Kana sighed. Her mother once again had asked her to do some grocery shopping with Reborn accompanying her. Her mother had decided that it would be a good idea for Reborn to do so which he had agreed. Kana had told her that it was unnecessary, but Reborn insisted by saying 'Kana is a girl and I don't have anything better to do. Therefore, I'd be happy if you allow me to go with her'.

"You also met Dino in a similar situation." Reborn ignored her, "Your ability in fighting sure comes handy."

"Oh? So you heard it too?" Kana was half-surprised; Reborn seemed to know everything. She had really half-expected it though.

_Dino . . . So much of a secret Keeper._

As if Reborn read her mind, "I have my . . . methods. After all, he was my student."

_Dino probably did not have much choice._

"Tsuna mentioned about it once; about you being his tutor for a quite long time." Kana kept her eyes straight ahead, looking uninterested in the conversation. However, her curiosity led her to speak more, as if testing him, "I don't really see an uplift in his grades. In fact, his scores are the lowest."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm guessing that you see me as a failed tutor." He remarked.

Kana looked at the infant beside her, realizing that she had say something extremely insulting. She was about to apologize, but Reborn did not look offended at all. In fact, he was smirking and his eyes clearly showed mischievousness. He looked back at the girl.

"Someone told me Tsuna has potential." He replied, "He does, actually."

"Everyone does, what exactly–" Kana was about to ask more about Tsuna, but how Reborn looked at her, it told her otherwise, so she did not ask any further and decided to keep silent. Reborn must have had a reason not to, "Never mind, I have a feeling it is not very important."

"Don't worry, you will know eventually."

"Right."

Reborn decided to change to topic, "Say, I haven't seen your father."

"He left us when I was six to work overseas. My mother has been working hard since then. I'd rather not talk about my father. "

"I see."

.***.

After a while, they arrived at her home holding bags of groceries.

"I take it you regret telling me your story."

"I don't, you would know it somehow."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anything to Hibari." Reborn said, "Just a friendly reminder; you should keep in mind that Hibari is a clever man. He has his own methods in handling things, so you shouldn't be too surprise if he does things that you aren't expecting.

"Instead of hiding the truth, you should be worrying about what will you do _when_ he finds out."

.***.

"Three men?"

"Yes, they have been reported by some people." Kusakabe explained, "Thievery, sexual harassment, and threatening stores and people with guns, shouting 'we are from Orso Famiglia'."

Hibari looked at the report in an uninterested manner.

"Hm."

"Two students from class 2-B, Koizumi Hinata and Tanaka Ayame, claimed to have encountered those men, asking things about 'Vongola Decimo' and threatening them with guns. Of course, unable to tell anything, the men hit them, leaving bruises on their faces, not too visible fortunately – "

Hibari ignored the rest of the story, probably unimportant details. What he had to do now was to bite this Orso Famiglia to death for disturbing the peace in Namimori. Then again, it seemed so uninteresting he might as well ask Kusakabe to do it for him.

" – the other reports consists of vandalism around schools and public facilities. Lastly – "

Orso Famiglia? What kind of boss named their Family 'Turtle' anyway? Judging from what they had been doing, blabbering about their Family everywhere, Hibari assumed this Orso Famiglia consisted of idiots. Probably bunch of idiots who called themselves Mafiosi and wanted to be famous.

" – animal cruelity, _dogs_ to be exact."

But seriously, picking fights with the Vongola was truly the smartest thing they could do.

"That's enough. I believe you know what to do."

Hibari sighed, there was nothing interesting lately.

.***.

Kana played with the penknife she had received from her friends a few days ago, which had cost her her cellphone. Her name was carved on the wooden handle. The knife was small and light, convenient for her to bring it everywhere she goes, not that she would use it anyway.

Kana sighed, she really wanted her cellphone back. Maybe, Hibari would give it back if she asked nicely. It had been a few days after all. There was no important texts that showed her 'old' self anyway. The battery had probably died. She would look for the prefect tomorrow.

Kana closed her eyes. Hibari looked as violent as the last time they had met. From what Kana had heard from almost every student in her class, he was indeed a person that should be avoided if possible, enthusiastic when it comes to fighting, and happy to bite anyone to death anytime. She just hoped that Reborn wouldn't go blabbering about her story. _Who the hell is that Reborn anyway?_

She shook away her thoughts.

_I'd rather study for the upcoming exam._

_. . ._

_Or maybe go to school and get my phone back._

.***.

. . .

And there she was standing in front of the certain prefect.

"Matsui Kana."

"Y-Yes, I appreciate you remembering my name, but," Kana put her best innocent 'I-am-defenseless-and-definitely-cannot-fight' smile, "can I have my phone back, please?"

" . . . "

"It has been a week and I really need it back."

" . . . "

"I'll give it back to you next week?" _The hell I will._

_" _. . . "

"Uh, please?"

Come on, she just wanted to call and thank her friends . . . and text a few people, or watching videos on the internet, and listening to music while at it –

"You really remind me of someone."

_NO, I DON'T!_

"W-what?"

"Nothing, here's your phone." Hibari threw Kana's cellphone towards her (Yes, threw) . . . the wall beside her to be precise, a little bit too hard, which would have been smashed against the wall if it hadn't been for her quick reflex. She was absolutely not going to have a broken phone anytime soon.

Kana was busy checking her cellphone for any damage.

"Did you find anything weird on my phone?"

"Hm?"

"Did you look at it?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Absolutely not, thank you very much."

Kana left without looking back

It was too scary!

.***.

"Nothing, here's your phone."

Hibari anticipated a crashing sound against the wall. Pretty sure he threw it a little bit too hard for that herbivore, not in angry manner or something, just a little bit . . . curious. He didn't really expected for the girl to catch it with ease.

And there she was catching the said phone easily, as if he had thrown a tennis ball.

"Did you find anything weird on my phone?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Did you look at it?"

Hibari smirked, "Do you want me to?"

"Absolutely not, thank you very much." Then the herbivore left.

What was that silver thing hanging on her pocket? A knife? Hibari sighed. Gods, did she not know the rule saying that weapons are not allowed in the school

. . .

But then again there was Gokudera Hayato with his dynamites.

Hibari remembered the first time when he confiscated her cellphone. The herbivore was running through the hallway during lesson, while speaking to her phone. She looked panic and seemed to be in a hurry. She was going downstairs to the school gate, he assumed.

Of course as a student committee, he had to discipline all the students of Namimori, no exception.

So he did.

The herbivore put up a little fight somehow.

_"__Have you ever heard of privacy?"_

Her grip on his hand was quite strong, he noted.

_"__Oh? Have you ever heard of school regulation?"_

The girl seemed to have realized something and immediately let go of his hand.

_"__Uh . . . I mean – "_

. . .

And there was the incident with Cavallone. Hibari had come to Sawada Tsunayoshi's 'party' thanks to the baby. And the said 'party' had involved all the Guardians of Vongola and the Cavallone. Then suddenly, Matsui Kana just came greeting and laughing casually with the man, as if he had no ties with the mafia.

Maybe that herbivore was simply associated with the mafia.

Hibari shook his head.

Now, that was impossible.

Hibari would ask the man later.

He tried to think other matters that was more important. Then Kusakabe's report came to his mind.

_"__Three men?"_

Huh?

_" – __animal abuse, dogs to be exact."_

* * *

**Does that ring any bells?**_  
_

**That's for chapter 4, thanks for reading!**

**I appreciate reviews.**

**And I'm sorry for being a way for so long.**

**See ya :D**


End file.
